


One and Only

by Krematoryum



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Ensest, F/M, Kimse reşit değil, M/M, Multi, Slash
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krematoryum/pseuds/Krematoryum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her şey onlar çocukken başladı.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One and Only

**Author's Note:**

> Keyword: Orkideydi. İlk önce bu fici yazmanın ne kadar kolay olacağını düşündüm, çünkü bir çok sahne aklımdaydı, görmüştüm, ama sonra bu hale geldi, ONE-SHOT OLMASI GEREKİYORDU 30 sayfa değil.
> 
> Hikayelerini nasıl anlattığımı, tek bildiğim Thor ve Loki'nin hikayesinin kalbimde bir yer edindiği. İlk defa nasıl olduğuna dair hiçbir fikrim olmayan bir hikaye atıyorum, umarım hoşunuza gider.

 

**One and Only**

"Her şey onlar çocukken başladı."

 

*

 

Çiçek tarhının başında, ateş saçan gözleri, katledilmiş çiçekleri izlerken sakin duruyordu. Tarhının gerisinde, malikane duvarlarının yanındaki devasa ağacın kökleri arasından da görülmekten korkarak ona kaçamak bakışlar atan bu iki çocuğu korkutan da bu sakin duruştu. Odin öfkelendiğinde insanlar kenara çekilirdi, Frigga öfkelendiğinde ise insanlar kıpırdamaktan korkarlardı.

(Çünkü Frigganın öfkesi buzdandı. Loki'nin öfkesini kimden aldığını merak edenler, Frigga'yı hiç kızgın görmemiş olmalıydılar.)

“Küçük beyler?” diye, boyunları koparılmış, taç yaprakları kırmızı renkli toprağın üzerine elbise gibi serilmiş _minik ve artık can çekişen_ çocuklarından gözlerini ayırmadan seslendi Frigga.

Köklerin arkasında Thor, yerinde sinerek yanındaki kardeşine baktı. Kardeşi ise alt dudağını dişleyerek, kocaman köklerin izin verdiği kadarıyla annelerini seyrediyordu, görüntüsü komikti ve Thor şu an ödü kopmasa ona güleceğini biliyordu. Çünkü her zaman temiz ve düzenli olan bu oğlan çocuğu şimdi tepeden tırnağa çamurla kaplıydı, siyah ipekten ama şimdi birbirine yapışmış olan saçları arasında rengarenk yapraklar duruyordu ve Loki, bunların içinde bile ciddi görünmeyi başarabiliyordu.

Thor'un görünüş olarak Loki'den aşağı kalmadığına dair bir şüphesi yoktu.

“Kızgın görünüyor,”diye fısıldadı Thor, Loki ona şiştlese de bir an sonra cevap verdi.

“Annem kızgın _görünüyorsa_ öfkeden köpürüyor demektir Thor.” Thor'un ensesindeki tüyler diken olması yetmezmiş gibi Loki Thor'a kısa bir bakış attı ve ekledi, “ _Mavi Dev_ oynamak istemeseydin annemin en sevdiği orkideler şimdi ölü olmayacaktı.”

U-kala. Ukala.

“En başta onların arasına muhteşem çekicimin gücünden korkup saklanan sendin!” diye kollarını kavuşturarak kardeşine döndü Thor, Loki bir an cevap verecek kadar irite görünse de ama sonra yüz ifadesi değişti ve Thor ile aynı anda köklerin arasından dışarı baktı.

Frigga'nın başı tam da onların olduğu tarafa dönmüştü. Eyvah.

“Gerile,”diye fısıldadı Loki Thor'un gömleğinin kolundan hafifçe çekiştirerek, ikisi dikkatle, minik dallardan kaçarak, soğuk ve nemli topraktan fırlamış köklerin dibine doğru emeklediler.

Thor 8. yaşına girdiğinde Volstagg'ın hediye ettiği filmi hatırlıyordu, böyle bir film sekiz yaşındaki çocuk için fazla kanlı olmasına rağmen Thor çok sevmişti. (ve her yemekte kış askeri gibi protez kol istediğini emret-söylemeye başladığında Volstagg Asgardia Malikanesini ziyaretlerinden bir ay boyunca banlanmıştı) Annesi onlara doğru yürürken Thor onun yürüyüşünün ölümcüllüğünü filmdeki demir kollu adama her adımda daha da benzetiyordu.

“Loki, orada mısın tatlım?”

Thor nefesini tuttu, dışarıdaki seslerden ayrılmış gibi Yggdrasilin içinde nefesinin boğuk sesini gayet net duyabiliyordu. Loki ses çıkarmadığında, Frigga'nın _pekala_ dediğini duydular ve ardından: “Thor?”

Thor bu şefkatli tonla dondu.Bir an sonra Loki'nin elini ağzının üzerine kapandığını hissetse de sarışın çocuk onu durdurmak için bir şey yapmadı, çünkü eğer Loki olmasa çoktan _efendim? d_ iye yanıt vermişti. “Dışarı çıkabilir misin tatlım?”

Loki'nin parmakları Thor'un yanaklarına bastırdı. Sonra Thor başının Loki'ye çevrildiğini hissederken kardeşinin uyaran bakışlarıyla karşı karşıya geldi. “Her seferinde bizi ele veriyorsun, sus.” Bazen Thor kendini aslında tam tersi olmasına rağmen daha küçük olanmış gibi hissediyordu, bu an da onlardan biriydi.

“Beni burada beklettiğin her an daha çok üzüyorsun, Thor.” Frigga'nın tonunu hayal kırıklığı boyamıştı. “Bahçeye ne kadar emek harcadığımı biliyorsun, şu an kızgın olmam elbette normal, sadece bu bahçeyi çok seviyordum ve..”

Suçluluk duygusu Thor'un göğsüne külçe gibi çökerken, Loki'nin keskin 'sakın!' fısıltısını duyuyordu, ama _dinlediği_ kelimeler annesininkilerdi.

“dışarı ne kadar çabuk çıkarsan seni o kadar çabuk affedebileceğimi bilmeni istiyorum. Saklandıkça daha da suçlu duruma düşüyorsun..”

Frigga'nın sesi bir an durdu, onlara yaklaşan bir hışırtı ve “Oradasın, değil mi?”

Ses bu sefer daha yakından gelmişti.

Bir an sonra Thor'un eli Loki'ninkini kavrayıp ittirdiğinde Loki'nin gözleri irileşti ve “Thor,” diye fısıldadı telaşla, “Sakın yap-”

Çok geç.

“Buradayım.”

Loki ağzı açık bir şekilde ona baktı, sonra ağzı kapanırken gözleri kızgınlıkla parlayarak ayağa kalktı.“Aferin, Thor. Az önce bizi yıl boyunca cezalı kalmaya mahkum ettin.”

Thor köklerin arasından geçmeye çalışırken Loki bir kedi çevikliğinde dışarıya tırmanmıştı bile.

Başını Yggdrasil'den dışarı çıkarır çıkarmaz Thor yaptığı hatanın (ve Loki'nin yıl boyunca cezalı olabilecekleri konusunda haklı olduğunın) farkına vardı.

 _Uzaktan bu kadar sinirli görünmüyordu,_ dedi Thor, kollarını kavuşturmuş bir şekilde ikisinin izleyen kadına bakarak.

(loki'nin yutkunduğunu görebiliyordu.)

“Anne, açıklayabilirim-”

Loki'nin kelimelerle çırpınışı Frigga'nın gözlerini kısarak ona bakmasıyla sona ererken kadın ayaklarından birini yere vurmayı bırakıp ve iç çekti. “Doğru banyoya,ondan sonra ikinizin akıbetini konuşacağız.” Bir an kimse hareket etmedi, sonra iki oğlan da malikaneye ilerl-

“A-ah. Birer birer.” Frigga'nın sarfettiği bu iki kelimeyle ikisi yerlerine çakılarak şaşkınlıkla annelerine baktılar. Hiç birbirlerinden ayrı banyo yapmamışlardı ki? Bu da neydi şimdi? Thor gözünün ucuyla küçük kardeşinin yüzündeki şüpheyi izliyordu. Loki ise çatık kaşlarla annesini.

“Sadece bu günlük.” Loki'nin inatçı cümlesinin tonuna gizlenmiş 'değil mi' üçünün arasında asılı kaldı. Frigga cevap vermediğinde Loki yineledi. “Sadece bu günlük!” Ses tonundaki bir şey Thor'u tedirgin ediyordu.

Frigga'nın gözlerindeki ifade ilk defa yumuşayarak Loki'ye baktı, sonra da başını iki yana salladı.

Thor o an Loki'nin yüzünde beliren ifadeyi asla unutmayacaktı. Loki o an birşeyleri anlamıştı, Frigga'nın tek bir hareketi ile bütün ifadesi dağılmış ve ne yapacağını bilmez bir şekilde öylece kalakalmıştı.

Annelerinin banyo saatlerini ayırmak istemesi onu da sarsmıştı ama Loki'nin yüzündeki ifadeyi anlayamıyordu, bu kadar büyütülecek ne vardı ki?

Oh, yanılıyordu. Hem de nasıl.

 

*

 

Zaten olacaktı.

Thor ilk başta bunu _ceza_ sanmıştı.

 

*

 

O gün, kendilerini bildiler bileli paylaştıkları odaları ayrıldığında Thor 9 yaşındaydı. Loki ise sekiz. Anneleri kıyametler koparmaya hazır görünen iki oğlunu karşısına alıp bir konuşma yaptı, artık büyümüşlerdi, babalarıyla birlikte verilen bir karardı, Balder üniversite için ayrıldığından onun odası boştu, Thor oraya taşınacaktı, çok güzel bir odaydı, tıpkı Loki'ye kalan oda gibi.

*

 

İki kardeşin geceyi ilk kez iki ayrı odada geçirdiklerinde Loki sekiz yaşındaydı, Thor ise dokuz.

Loki, gece kapıyı aralayıp, Thor'un yalnız uyumaya alışmadığı yatağına tırmanıp, bir kedi gibi ona sokulduğunda ve Thor sanki bunu bekler gibi ona yer açtığında yine bu yaştaydılar.

*

Bir çok insanın kardeşi ile tanışma hikayesi vardır. Thor'un yoktu. Thor'a göre Loki hep oradaydı, geceleri, herkes uyuyana kadar baykuşlar gibi bekleyip birbirlerinin odalarına parmak uçlarında girmelerinden ve birlikte uykuya dalmalarından daha doğal bir şey olamazdı.

Bir rutin haline gelmişti, ve gizli bir oyun, kardeşlerden biri, o gün kimin günüyse çarşafların altında heyecanla diğerini beklerdi, sabah kahyadan önce uyanırlardı ve odaları kontrol edenler ikisini de kendi yataklarında uyuyor bulurlardı.

*

Sif ve kendilerine üç savaşçı denen çocuklarla tanıştığında Thor 11 yaşındaydı.

Thor daha önce hiçbir çocukta Volstagg'da gördüğü göbeği görmemişti. Toparlak yüzlü, komik bir çocuktu. Hogun sessizdi, ama konuştuğunda ağzınızı açık bırakacak şeyler söylerdi. Fandral..eh. Fandral tam bir piçti. Ama sevimli bir piç. Ve kibar. Kızlar ona hülyalı gözlerle bakardı, Fandral ilgiden memnun bir şekilde onların Prens Yakışıklısı olmaya devam ederdi.

Sif, onu gören bütün oğlan çocuklarının ağızlarını açık bırakacak kadar güzeldi, al al yanakları, altın rengi, uzun saçları vardı, on yaşında bir kızın ne kadar asil görünebilebileceğinin bir örneğiydi. Onunla biraz zaman geçirseydiniz, onun görüntüsünden çok daha fazlası görürdünüz.

Onlardan hoşlanmıştı. Şimdi, bir yandan Bligr'ın yaptığı elmalı havuçlu keki çatallarken, bugün nasıl Volstagg'ın tahtada yazı yazarken bir elinde olmadan göbeği ile yazdıklarını silişini anlatıyordu.

“Bitti mi?”

Loki bunları söylerken gözlerini kitabından ayırmamıştı bile.

Thor çatalı havada kalarak şaşkınlıkla kardeşine bakıyordu. İçindeki hevesin giderek soğurken öfkelenmemeye çalışarak sordu. “Bu ne demek şimdi?”

Loki cevap vermedi.

“Loki,”dedi üsteleyen bir sesle Thor, “Bu.ne.demek?”

Yeşil gözler ona kalktığında Thor bir an afallayarak ona baktı. Loki'nin yüz ifadesi sakindi, ama gözleri ateş saçıyordu. “Benimle oturuyorsun,”dedi sanki dikkatlice duygusuz tuttuğu bir sesle. “ama benimle konuşmuyorsun.”

(Loki'nin öfkesinin kime çektiğini merak edenler varsa onlar Frigga'yı hiç kızgın görmemiş olmalıydılar.)

“Az önce söylediğim hiçbir kelimeyi-"

“Duydum, sif..blah blah..Volstagg bugün yemek yarışması..blah..Fandral'ın yeni kız arkadaşı.. Hiç susmayacaksın sandım.”

Thor kırgın bir şekilde kardeşine baktı. “Loki, onlar benim arkadaşlarım.”

Loki kitabını masaya bıraktı, meydan okur gibi Thor'a baktı. “Onlardan hoşlanmıyorum.”

“Tanımıyorsun bile!”

“Ama seni tanıyorum.”dedi Loki, Thor'un kırgın ifadesini görünce bir an bir şeyler ekleyecekmiş gibi göründü, sonra vazgeçerken ayağa kalktı. Thor onunla göz iletişimini kesmemek için geriye yaslandı. “Piyano dersim var.”dedi Loki, sandalyesini ittirirken.

“Onları davet edebilirim.” Loki attığı adımın ortasında durdu ve Thor'un okuyamadığı bir ifadeyle ona baktı. “Böylece anlattığım kadar iyi insanlar olduğunu görürsün, Loki, yemin ediyorum, onları gördüğünde sen de seveceksin.”

Loki ona bakmaya devam ettiğinde Thor : “Loki, lütfen onlara bir şans ver. Güven bana.”

Kardeşi dudaklarını kemirerek onu izledi, daha sonra omuz silkti. “Ne istiyorsan onu yap.” Sonra dönüp müzik odasına giden koridora ilerlerken Thor iç çekti ve önündeki keke çatalını sapladı. İştahı kalmamıştı.

* 

O akşam Thor Loki'yi, içinde giderek artan bir sıkıntıyla, koyu kahve ile kırmızı arasındaki renkteki yorganın altında bekledi. Gittikçe sabırsızlanıyordu, ne zaman gecenin içinde bir ses yükselse bakışları heyecanla kapıya çıkıyordu.

Kapı, Thor onuncu kez baktığında da kıpırdamayınca Thor iç çekerek yatağından çıktı, boz ayılı panduflarını giydi ve usulca kapısını açtı, bir yıldır adımı adımına ezbere bildiği yolu görmeye gerek duymadan geçti, merdivenleri indi ve Loki'nin kapısının önünde durdu.

 

Ses yapmak onlar için her zaman büyük bir riskti, ama yine de kapıyı iki kez tıklatmaktan kendini alamadı.

Sessizlik.

Thor iç çekerek kapı kolunu çevirdi ve içeri girdi, zaten yumuşak olan adımlarını halı boğuyordu, bu odaya gelirken koridorlarda karanlığa alışmış gözleri onun kıvrılmış formunu seçebiliyordu. Ağzını açtığında bir yetişkine dönüşse de şimdi küçük görünüyordu. Thor yatağın ucunda durdu ve göğsü yavaşça inip kalkan kardeşini izledi.

“Loki? Uyumadığını biliyorum.”

Loki'nin kaşları seğirmişti, bu Thor için yeterliydi. Yatağa dizini bastırarak Loki'nin yanına yavaşça tırmanırken fısıldadı. “Neye kızdığını anladım.”

Olduğu yerden Loki'nin sırtının kasılıp bir an sonra gevşediğini görebiliyordu. Thor onun yanına emekledi, ardından eğilerek Loki'nin omzuyla boynunun oluşturduğı kavise çenesini bastırarak konuştu. “Ama sen değiller, hiç biri sen değil.” Sonra başını çekti, Loki'yi kendi

tarafına çevirmeye, yüzünü görmeye çalışırken sordu. “Küs müsün?”

Loki inadına yastığa daha da başını gömerken Thor gülümseyerek sordu. “Kardeşim beni kıskanmış mı?”

“Sussana.”

Thor cevap aldığında kıs kıs gülerken “Öyleyse bana dönsene.”

“İstemiyorum.”

“Loki, babamın yaptığı gibi çiçek mi getireyim istiyorsun? Yapardım, ama annemin orkideleri yeniden başsız görünce yapacaklarından korkuyorum. Geçen yıl kaç ay tatlılarımız kesilmişti, 4 mü?”

“Saçmalama Thor, istediğim bir şey yok, bırak da uyuyayım!”

“Yüzünü görmeden olmaz.”dedi Thor inatla. Sonra ekledi. “Neden sen gelmedin?” diye sordu sesindeki neşeli alay kaybolarak. “Bugün benim sıram değildi. Bekledim.”

Bir an sessizlik oldu. Sonra Loki yavaşça, çarşafları hışırdatarak ona dönerken Thor onun karanlıkta bile rengini belli eden yeşillerine bakarak cevap bekledi. Loki cevap vermek yerine uzandı, bir kolunu Thor'un belinin üzerinden dolayarak yüzünü Thor'un omzuna, boynu ile köprücük kemiğinin arasındaki kavise gömerek ona sokuldu.

Bir an sonra dudaklarından çıkan cümleler Thor'un boynunu gıdıkladı.“Onların ben olamayacağını unutma.”

Thor çenesini onun başının üzerine gömdü, iç çekti. Nasıl unuturdu ki?

 

*

 

Ertesi gün olanlar, Loki'nin Thor'un arkadaşlarına olan hislerini değiştirmedi. Loki Sif'i görür görmez ondan nefret etmişti. 

(ya da Sif'in kafasına bir şişe mürekkebi boşaltırken _yalnızca_ dikkatsizdi.)

En azından Sifle hisleri artık karşılıklıydı.

*

 

“Derdin ne senin?!” Sif'i arabaya bindirdikten sonra eve girene kadar sabretmiş, sonra Loki'nin odasına varamadan patlayıvermişti Thor. “Ben sana arkadaşlarıma bir şans ver dedim, sen gidip onları her hareketlerinde aşağıladın. Böyle mi şans veriyorsun?”

Loki yatağına uzanmış, Thor'un kelimeleri ona ulaşmıyormuş gibi sakince kitabına bakıyordu. Hep böyle yapıyordu, Thor içindeki öfkenin büyüdüğünü hissederek hızlı adımlarla Loki'ye ilerledi ve kitabı sertçe kardeşinin elinden çekerek odanın diğer tarafına fırlattı.

(Kardeşinin kitabı tutan parmaklarındaki eklemlerin bembeyaz olduğunu görmemişti Thor.)

Loki'nin gözleri tembelce kitaplığının yanındaki duvara çarpan kitabı takip etti, daha sonra Thor'a dönerken “Arkadaşlarının aptal olması benim suçum değil.” dedi rahat bir edayla. Hafifçe gülümsedi. “ _Leydi_ Sif'e siyah saç çok yakışacak. Birkaç hafta rengin çıkacağını sanmıyorum.”

“Bilerek yaptın.” Thor şaşkınlığını içinde yükselen boğucu hisle yutkundu. “Bu yüzden arkadaşlarımı çağırmama izin verdin, hepsini kendileri hakkında kötü hissettirdin-”

Loki'nin meydan okuyan bakışlarını bir an gölgeleyen suçluluk duygusu yeterliydi.

“Bir daha buraya gelmelerini istemiyorsun. Arkadaşlarımın beni bırakmasını istedin.”

“Thor, neden böyle birşey-”

“Bir kelime daha edersen sana vuracağım.”dediğinde Loki'nin yüzüne yayılan şaşkınlık neredeyse komikti.

Thor bir an daha ona baktı, sonra bir an önce bu odadan çıkmak için hızla kapıya döndü.

Bir el gömleğinin yenini yakaladı, Thor dursa da elin sahibine bakmadı. Loki'nin söyleyeceği şeye fırsat vermemek için hızla konuştu. “Bu gece odama gelmene gerek yok.”

Sözlerin Loki'de bıraktığı etkiyi anlamak için onu görmeye ihtiyacı yoktu. Yenini tutan eli ittirdi ve söyleyecek bütün kelimeleri boğazına bu cümleyle takılı kalmış kardeşini, yatakta öylece oturur vaziyette bırakarak odadan çıktı.

Kendi odasına girdiğinde kapının kilidini ilk defa çevirdi, sırtını kapıya yasladı yüzünü ellerine gömerek sakinleşmeye çalıştı.

 

*

 

Odanın tavanı hiç bu kadar sıkıcı olmamıştı. Duvarlar da öyle. Halı da.

Thor yatağa gereğinden erken girdiği alde uyuyamıyordu. Loki yanında olmadan uyuma yeteneğini kaybetmişti, ama bu sefer geri adım atmayacaktı. Loki her istediğinde arkadaşlarını aşağılayacaksa..

Haklı olduğunu bilmenin rahatlatıcı olması gerekiyordu, ama Thor'un içine demirden külçe gibi sıkıntısı oturmuştu.

Duvardaki saate göz atıp sıkıntıyla iç çekerek yan döndüğünde, odanın ortasında dikilen figürü gördüğünde neredeyse çığlık atacaktı. Onun yerine, elini ağzına kapatarak hızla geriledi.

Sırtı duvara dayandığında figürün ona yaklaştığını gördü ve-

“Loki?”

Loki cevap vermeden ona yaklaşmaya devam etti, Thor yineleyerek ona ne aradığını sorarken kardeşi yatağa çıkıp yarı ayakta ona doğru emekledi ve kollarını sımsıkı Thor'un etrafında sardı.

Thor öylece kalırken soru aralarından uçup gitti.

Sarılmak kardeşinin yaptığı bir şey değildi. Sokulmak, belki. Sarılmak, hayır.

Kolları Thor'u daha da sıkarken Loki yüzünü Thor'un omzuna gömdü. “Özür dileyeceğim,”dedi usulca. “Hepsinden özür dileyeceğim. Yeter ki değiştirme, bunu değiştirme Thor.”

Thor'un yarısı Loki'nin sarılışına karşılık vermek, yarısı itmek istiyordu. Onun yerine sordu. “Bugün neden öyle yaptın Loki?”

“Onları sevmiyorum.”Loki inatçı sesle konuşurken, Thor'a biraz daha sokuldu. 

“Ama neden, bugün onları gördün, iyi insanlar, sana kibar davrandılar-”

“Volstagg'ın _Loki'nin evlatlık olmadığına emin misin, hehehe'_ si oldukça kibardı, evet.”

“Sadece şaka yapmaya çalışıyordu, fazla alınganlık yaptın.”

Thor bir kolunu Loki'nin sırtına doladı ve kardeşini kendine çekti, içindeki sıkıntının kalktığını hissetti. Loki onun sözlerine cevap olarak omuz silkti.

“Belki diğer üçüne alışabilirim. Ama Sif'e-” Thor kasıldığında Loki birden dondu. Hızla geri çekilerek Thor'un yüzüne baktı.

“Ondan hoşlanıyorsun.”

Thor onun sesindeki tondan neredeyse irkilmişti. Loki kelimeleri zehirli bir şeyden bahseder gibi söylemişti, kardeşinin yaptığı her şey güzel sonuçlara neden olmayabilirdi ama kelimeleri daha önce böylesine zehire bulanmamıştı.

“Ne?”diyebildi Thor ancak.

“Sif.”

“Neden böyle bir şey diyorsu-”

“Az önce Volstagg'dan bahsettiğimde böyle tepki vermedin.” Loki'nin sesinin bu tonunu daha önce duymamıştı Thor.

Ürkütücüydü.

“Siften hoşlanıyorsun.”diye tekrarladı Loki, sanki ikisine de gerçek kabul ettirirmiş gibi. Biraz daha geri çekildi. “Kimsenin benim gibi olmayacağını söylemiştin.”

Thor onun suçlayıcı tonu karşısında afallayarak ona baktı. “Elbette kimse senin gibi değil-”

“O farklı olacak!”diye ciyakladı Loki, Thor refleks olarak elini Loki'nin ağzını kapattığında hışımla onu itti. Bu sefer bağırmadı, burnundan soluyarak, kısık sesle konuşuyordu. “ _Daha fazlası_ olacak. Kızlar hep daha fazlasını isterler, elini tutmak isteyecek, seninle daha fazla zaman isteyecek, diğer arkadaşlarından, benden zamanını çalacak, hatta seni öp-”

Thor panikle onun ağzını kapatarak hışımla “Loki!” Loki ona sert sert bakmaya devam ederken Thor konuştu. “Daha fazla devam etme, hem, on yaşındasın, senin kız arkadaşın da olmadı, kızları nasıl biliyorsun?”

Loki onun elini itti ve “Kitaplar.” dedi.

Thor gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Ardından “Sevmiyorum.”dedi. “Biz Sifle sadece arkadaşız.”

Loki gözlerini devirdi. (Frigga'nın onun için kullandığı _'büyümüş de küçülmüş'_ lafı ona nasıl da yakışıyordu!)

Sonra Thor farkettiğinde kaşlarını çatarak Loki'ye baktı. “Odanın kapısı kilitliydi. Nasıl girdin ki?”

Loki çenesinin ucuyla, pencereyi gösterdi. Thor'un yüzündeki dehşete eğlenerek baktı. “Evimizin, dalları neredeyse odalarımızın pencerelerinden içeri girecek bin yıllık bir ağacın yanında olduğunu biliyorsun, değil mi?”

Thor nefesinin altından _yggdrasil_ adını söylerken kaşlarını çatarak Loki'ye baktı. “Düşebilirdin.”

Loki omuz silkti.

Thor kaşlarını daha da çattı. Dudaklarını büzüştürerek: “Bir daha yaparsan seni bacaklarından aşağıya sallandırırım.”

Loki hiç aksatmadan kesin bir sesle cevap verdi. “Bir daha odanı kilitlersen, bir daha yaparım.”

Sarışın çocuk iç çekti, ardından Loki'yi omuzlarından, sırtı yatağa değecek kadar itti ve sonra yanına kendisi yatarken “Özür dilemen yeterli değil,Loki”dedi yumuşak bir sesle. “Bir özürden daha fazlasını hakediyorlar.”

“Biliyorum.”

“Aklında ne var?”

“O zaman öğreneceksin. Ve Hoşuna gidecek. Güven bana.”

“Sana bugün de güvenmiştim.”dedi Thor ikna olmamış bir tonla.

Loki önce bir şey demedi, sadece Thor'un beline doladığı kolunu biraz daha sıkarken Thor alışkanlıkla onu kendine çekti. Bir süre kıpırdamadan öylece durdular, gecenin uyuşukluğu onlara da geçiyordu, Thor'un gözleri kapanmak üzereyken Loki'nin sesini duydu.

“Bu sefer pişman olmayacaksın.”

 

*

Ertesi gün, Thor'un kapısının kilidi bozuldu ve daha sonra, her yapıldığında yeniden bozulmaya devam ettiğinde hizmetçiler bir daha kilit konusunu Frigga'ya açmadı.

Ve Haklıydı. Thor gerçekten de pişman olmadı.

Loki istediğinde reddedilemeyecek kadar tatlı bir dile sahip olabiliyordu. Sadece özür dilemekle kalmamış, özürlerini günlük sohbetle birleştirmiş, Thor'un varolduğundan haberi olmadığı hediyeleri sunmuştu. Önce Volstagg'ın kalbini, bir tomar bedava yemek kuponuyla çalmıştı. Thor koca göbekli arkadaşının 'Eh, aslında o kadar da kötü biri olmadığını biliyordum.' diye Loki'ye gülümsediği ve Loki'nin karşılığında hevesli bir şekilde şehrin en güzel yemek dükkanlarından bahsetmeye başladığı sahneyi şaşkınlıkla izlemişti.

Loki Sif'ten dikkatsizliği için özür dilemişti ve kız da Loki'nin paket içinde sunduğu hediyeyi kabul etmişti.

(Thor, eğer o gün saçları eski renginde olmasaydı Sif'in Loki'yi asla affetmeyeceğini biliyordu.)

(ve yıllar sonra, affetmiş bile olsa Sif bunu asla unutmamış olduğunu öğrenecekti.)

Bir şey daha.

Loki harika bir öğretmendi.

 

*

Fandral kalemi ağzında kalmış bir şekilde onlara matematik problemini açıklayan Loki'yi izliyordu, Volstagg anlayabildiği için şok olmuşa benziyordu, Sif'in bile kaşları kalkmıştı.

Loki son işlemi de yapıp başını kaldırarak onlara baktı. “Anlamayan var mı?”

“İmkanı var mı?”dedi Fandral kalemini ağzından çıkararak. “Kardeşinin dahiler sınıfında okuduğunu söylediğinde abarttığını zannediyordum.”

Thor hafifçe gülümsedi. “Abartmıyordum.”

Fandral Loki'ye döndü ve bembeyaz dişleriyle gülümseyerek konuştu. “Anlattıkların sana çok basit geliyor olmalı.”

Loki omuz silkerken Thor'a kaçamak bir bakış attı. Geri önüne döndüğünde Fandral'ın kalkık kaşlarla kendisini izlediğini gördü. Kısa bir an utanarak gözlerini kaçırmak içinden gelse de sonra kendini toparladı Loki, önündeki kitabı ona itti ve uzunca bir soruyu gösterdi.

“Hey, hey, daha konuyu yeni anlattın, bir anda çözmesini beklemen acımasızlık olmaz mı?” Volstagg Fandral'ın eline kalemi alıp çözmeye başlamasıyla sustu.

Sif ilgiyle Fandral'ın sayfa üzerinde gidip gelen elini seyrediyordu.

Bittiğinde Fandral kitabı Loki'ye itti. Loki kağıda kısa bir bakış attı ve “Fena değil,”dedi. Sesindeki ilgiyi gizleyememişti.

(Anlaşılan Thor'un arkadaşları arasında katlanabileceği birini bulmuştu.)

“Çözdü. Doğru çözdü!” Volstagg sanki bir mucizeye bakıyormuş gibii Fandral'a baktı. “Çözdün!”

Fandral güldü. “Ben de beklemiyordum.”

“Öğreten Loki olduğundandır.”dedi Thor, mutludan çok _rahatlamış_ görünerek.

Sarışın çocuk Thor'a döndü ve “Öyledir,”dedi. “Ama meşgul bir adam olmamdan da olabilir. Çalışmaya zaman bulamıyorum. Anlarsınız ya?” Göz kırptı.

Sif'in gözlerini devirdiğini bilmeleri için ona bakmalarına gerek yoktu.

 

*

 

O günün gecesi, Thor yatağında Loki'ye sarılırken kuzgun karası saçlarının arasına tek bir kelime fısıldadı.

“Teşekkürler.”

*

 

“LOKİ, O BENİM, SAKIN VURMA- _Loki!_ Arghh! _”_

Ekranda 'OYUN BİTTİ' yazısını görünce Thor hışımla konsolu öne fırlattı ve ilgisiz bir şekilde kendi kumandasını yana bırakan -ama kıs kıs gülen- Loki'ye döndü. “Rekor kırıyordum! Neden oynamak istemediğinde durdura basmak yerine beni öldürüyorsun?”

“Böylesi daha eğlenceli,”dedi Loki televizyonu kapatmak için yerinden kalkarken. Sonra emekleyerek geri döndü ve Thor'un karşısına oturdu.

On iki yaşındaki sarışın çocuk kollarını kavuşturdu. “Bir şey konuşacaksın, değil mi?”

Loki ciddiyetle başını salladı. “Sif.”

“Tanrım,”diye inledi sarışın. “Yine aynı konuşmayı yapmayacağız, değil mi? Hayır, kız arkadaşım deği-”

“Seni seviyor, Thor.”

Thor dondu.

“Nasıl beni seviyor, ne dediğinin farkında mısın?”

“Farkındayım. Bugün bahçede sana nasıl sokulduğun-”

“Arkadaşım, Loki-”

“Fandrall'a aynı şeyi yapmıyor. Daha da fazlası var. Sen ona bakmadığında seni izliyor. Dün Fandrall ve Volstagg'in seni ektiğini, bankta yarım saat boyunca Sifle onları beklemek zorunda kaldığını söyledin, Thor, seninle yalnız kalmak istiyor.”

Thor gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Loki sinirli bir şekilde “Daha mı kanıt istiyorsun?”

Sarışın başını iki yana salladı, yüz ifadesinden sersemlediği belli oluyordu.

“Eee?”diye sordu Loki sabırsızca.

“Eee ne?”

“Sif'i diyorum.” _Sif_ derken sesindeki zehiri engelleyememişti. “Seviyor musun?”

“Ne?” Loki'nin neden bahsettiğini bal gibi biliyordu, sadece kendisine zaman kazandırmak istiyordu Thor. Kafası karışmıştı.

Thor'un bir anlık tereddütünün ardından Loki'nin yüzü kıskançlıkla gölgelendi. “Sana seni sevdiğini söylerse ne diyeceksin?”

Thor kekeledi. “Bilmiyorum.”

Yanlış cevap.

“Nasıl bilmiyorum! Ya seversin ya sevmezsin!”

“Bilmiyorum! Böyle bir şeye nasıl cevap verilir bilmiyorum!”

“Böyle bir şeyin _yüzlercesine_ 5 yaşından beri aynı cevabı verdin, şimdi nasıl bilmiyorsun?!”

“Sif benim arkadaşım Loki!”

“Oh? Yarın Sif gelip seni öperse ne yapacaksın? _Sif benim arkadaşım Loki, onu nasıl kırarım bilmiyorum-”_

“Farklı! İkisi birbirinden farklı-”

“Neyi farklı? Ne yapacaksın, itecek misin, çekecek misin?”

Thor sorunun dürüstlüğüyle sarsılırken kızardı ve “Bilmiyorum! Kimseyi öpmedim hiç!”

Sessizlik.

“Kimseyi mi?”

Thor yüzünü iki eli arasına gömmek istedi.

“Yani dört yaşında orkide bahçesinin arasında Sigyn bizi evlendirdiğinden beri kimseyi öpmedin.” Anı birden canlandığında Thor ağzı açılarak sordu. “Neden hatırlattın??”

Sigyn evcilik oyunlarında diğerlerini evlendirmeyi kafasına takmış şımarık, küçük bir kızdı. İki kardeşi çiçek tarhına götürmüş, Thor'a perde tülünden bir duvak vermişti. (Evet, gelin Thor olmuştu.)

Loki omuz silkti. Az önceki gibi kızgın görünmüyordu. Aksine, yeşil gözleri bir şeyleri tartıyormuş gibi içinde parıltılar dönüyordu, sonra bir an nefes alışı bile kesilmiş gibi, hiç kıpırdamadan durdu. Sanki transa geçmiş gibiydi, açık gözleri Thor'un göğsünee kilitlenmişti, sanki onun arkasında bir şeyi görüyor gibi kıpırdamadan öylece duruyordu.

Thor tereddüt ederek “Loki?” dedi.

Loki'nin bakışları o kadar hızla Thor'a kalktı ki, sarışın çocuğun nefesi bir an göğsüne tıkıldı. Ardından Loki hareket etmeye başladı, önce doğruldu, Thor'a doğru yavaşça emeklemeye başladı.

“Ne oldu?”diye sordu Thor, Loki'nin hareketlerini içinde garip bir hisle izlerken.

“Hiç,”dedi Loki. Thor'un önünde durmuştu. “Merak ediyordum.”

“Neyi?”diye sordu Thor, nedenini bilmediği bir şekilde sesi kısık çıkmıştı.

Loki ona uzanmadan önce yanıtladı. “İtecek misin, çekecek misin?”

Thor ne olduğunu soramadan dudaklarına kapanan ılık dudakları hissettiğinde bütün kasları işlevlerini yitirmiş gibi öylece kalakaldı. Bir an her şey gerçekliğini yitirmiş gibi gelirken kardeşinin dudakları hareket ettiğinde bunların _gerçek_ olduğunu idrak ettiğinde boğazının gerisinden boğulur gibi bir ses çıkardı. Loki onun üst dudağına dudaklarını bir kez daha bastırdı, sonra geri çekilerek dikkatle Thor'u inceledi.

Thor gözlerini bile kırpmadan ona baktığında Loki pijamasının koluyla önce kendi ağzını, sonra Thor'un ağzını sildi ve “Hmm.”dedi. “İkisi de değil.”

Loki'nin sesini duymak Thor'u kendine getirmiş gibi, sarışın çocuk gözlerini kırpıştırdı, ondan sonra komik bir hızla gerilerken ciyakladı. “Bu neydi şimdi!”

“Merak etti-”

“LOKİ SEN MANYAK MISIN? AZ ÖNCE BENİ Ö-” Thor'un sesi birden kesildi, sonra yanakları kızararak son kelimesini fısıldadı. “ _Öptün.”_

Loki gözlerini devirdi. “Sadece bir öpücük, Thor. En azından sorumun cevabını buldum.” Alayla ona baktı. “Ne iteceksin ne de çekeceksin. Olduğun yere sineceksin.”

“Olduğum yere falan sinmedim.” Thor söyleyeceği onca şey olmasına rağmen bu cümleyi seçmesine şaşırdı.

“Öyle mi?”kaşlarını kaldırdı Loki.

“Beni az önce öptün, ne yapmamı bekliyordun? Ayrıca Loki, ne düşünüyorsun, hala aklım almıyor-”

“Merak ettim.”dedi Loki omzunu silkerek, yüzü konuşurken sakin görünüyordu ama yanakları al aldı. “Sen hiç merak etmedin mi?”

Thor birden durdu. “Ettim tabi, ama-”

Loki dudaklarını ıslattığında Thor'un gözleri dudaklarına kaymamıştı, hayır, hayır.

“Öyleyse nasıldı?” Loki'nin sorusu Thor'un yanaklarını daha da kızartırken kardeşinin ne zamandan beri böyle sorular sormaya cesaret bulduğunu merak etti sarışın.

“Bilmiyorum,”dedi. “Şaşkınlıktan nasıl olduğunu anlayamadım ki.”

Loki ona bakarken bir an düşünceli göründü, sonra kararını vermiş gibi yüzü ciddileşirken “Bir daha.”dedi.

Thor'un ağzı açıldı, ama şaşkınlıktan geri kapanırken Loki ona yaklaşarak önünde durdu, gayet ciddi bir ifadeyle “Merak etmiyor musun?”

“Ediyorum ama seninle-”

“Bir daha.”Loki kararlı bir sesle yineledi. Ilık nefesi Thor'un yüzüne hayalet öpücükleri bırakırken, sarışın, içinde yabancı bir hissin yükseldiğini duyumsadı. Loki'nin nefesinin dokunduğu yerler ateş basmış gibi sımsıcak hissettiriyordu.

Thor derin bir nefes alarak kardeşinin yeşillerine baktı.

“Tamam.”

Loki ellerini Thor'un boynu ile çenesinin iki yanına yerleştirirken gözlerini Thor'dan ayırmadı. Thor ne yapacağını bilmezcesine bir elini onun beline koyarken sordu. “Peki sen?”

Loki ne demek istediğini biliyordu. Yanıtladı. “Sadece _sen.”_

 _Ardından_ Loki Thor'u boynundan kendine çektiğinde Thor başını kaldırdı ve dudaklarının Loki'nin dudaklarına dokunmasına izin verirken gözlerini kapattı. Loki'nin dudakları önce hafifçe onun dudağının kenarına bastırdı, geri çekildi, sonra Thor onun dudaklarını yakalarken kardeşinin şaşkın nefesini, boynundaki parmakların saçlarına girişini hissettiğinde elini Loki'nin beline doladı ve kendine çekti.

Yüzlerce kez birlikte, bedenleri birbirlerine değerek uyumuşlardı ama hiçbirinde Loki'nin kendisine  _şimdi_ değdiğindeki gibi sıcak hissetmemişti.

Bu onların ilk öpücüğüydü, ikisi de tecrübesizdi ve ne yapacaklarını bilmiyorlardı, yine de tecrübesizlikleri Thor Loki'nin alt dudağını dudakları arasına aldığında, Loki'nin Thor'un başını saçlarındaki ellerini yumruk yaparak geriye çekmesinden ve Thor'un üst dudağını dişlemesinden alıkoymamıştı.

Bittiğinde Loki geri çekildi, bu sefer ağzını silme zahmetine katlanmazken tıpki ağabeyindeki gibi öpülmekten kıpkırmızı dudaklarla nefes nefese sordu. “Ee?” Dizlerinin üzerinde durabilmek için Thor'un omuzlarına tutundu. “Nasıldı?”

Thor dudaklarını ısırdı ve kardeşinin tadını alırken, söylediklerinin ne anlama geldiğini bile kavrayamadan emretti.

“Bir daha.”

Loki'yi belinden kendine çekerken yeşil gözlerin bir an onun sözleriyle büyüyüşünü görmedi.

 

*

Ondan sonra hayatlarına öpücükler eklenmişti, her gece birbirlerinin yatağına girmeleri gibi bırakamadıkları bir alışkanlık değildi, kimi öpücüklerin arasına haftalar giriyordu, kimi öpücüklerin arasına saatler giriyordu. Bazen öğle vaktinde, yasak bir oyunmuşçasına heyecanlanarak, bulunmaktan korkarak aydınlık koridorlarda birbirlerini tanıyorlardı, her şey merakla başlamıştı, kolları her öpücükte birbirlerine daha da dolanırken merakın yerini heyecan ve ilerleyen aylarla birlikte başka şeyler almaya başlamıştı.

Artık Thor Loki'yi kolları arasına alıp rahatça öpecek kadar büyümüştü. Boyu uzamaya, kolları kalınlaşmaya, sesi kalınlaşmaya başlamıştı. Etrafındakiler de bunun farkındaydı, bütün başları kendine çekiyordu Thor, giderek daha da parlıyordu ve artık bir çocuk olmaktan çıkıyordu. Loki de büyümenin belirtilerini göstermişti ama Thor kadar hızlı değildi, aralarında belirgin bir fark oluşmuştu, gece Thor'un yatağına kıvrıldığında Thor'un kolları artık onun gövdesini rahatça sarmalayabiliyordu.

Kavrayamadıkları bir şey vardı. Onların oyunları daha da ilerledikçe, gün ışığında, bahçede, okulun dolapları arasında birbirini yakalamalar arttıkça elbette birileri birşeylerin yanlış gittiğini farkedecekti.

 

*

 

Bir gün ikisi sessizce yatakta uyumayı beklerken Loki durduk yere konuştu. “Denemek istiyorum.”

Thor gözleri kapalı bir şekilde hmmlarken Loki onun kolları arasından çıktı ve yatağın üzerinde doğruldu. “Denemek istiyorum.” 

Sarışın yeniden hmmlarken Loki ona yavaşça vurdu. “Thor,”dedi. “Kalk.”

Thor bir gözünü açarak onun siyah saçları dağılmış haline baktı, sonra gözlerini geri kapattı.

Bir an sonra karnında bir ağırlık hissettiğinde şokla gözlerini açtı ve bacaklarını iki yanına atmış bir şekilde üzerinde oturan Loki'ye baktı.

Onu ele geçirmiş uykusundan artık eser yoktu.

Loki'nin yeşil gözleri tepeden onu izlerken tekrarladı. “Denemek istiyorum.”

Thor otomatik olarak onu dengede tutmak için ellerini kardeşinin belinin iki yanına koyarken sordu. “Neyi denemek istiyorsun?”

Loki'nin ellerini Thor'un göğsüne yerleştirdi, ağabeyi ile gözgöze gelecek şekilde eğilirken yanıtladı. “Fransız öpücüğü.”

Thor ciğerlerindeki bütün havanın onu terkettiğini hissederken boğulur gibi “Loki!”

Loki'nin yeşilleri onun mavilerinden ayrılmadı. Kadife gibi bir sesle konuştu. “Merak etmiyor musun?”

Bir yıl önce ilk kez duyduğu bu cümleyle şimdi Thor'un beynindeki kan da onu terketmişti, sarışın, düşünemeden kardeşine baktı. Loki cevap beklediğini göstermek istercesine tırnaklarını onun omuzlarına geçirdi. Bu işe yaramıştı, çünkü Thor acının etkisiyle konuşma duyusunu geri kazanmıştı. Dudaklarını dişleyerek sordu.“Gerçekten istiyor musun?”

“İki saattir sana ne diyorum?” Loki'nin sesi alaylı çıkmıştı.

Thor bir an ona baktı, daha sonra ciddileşerek “Loki.” dedi. “Bütün bunlar..” İçinde beliren Loki'yi üzerinden itme isteği ve suçluluk o kadar güçlüydü ki Thor bir an nefes alamadı.

Loki'nin muzip ve inatçı ifadesi de onu görünce değişti. Kuzgun saçlı _delikanlı_ kaşlarını çattı. “Thor? Bütün bunlar _ne?”_

Thor gözlerini bir an kapattı, sesini bulmaya çalışarak sordu. “Sen de bütün bunlar yanlışmış gibi hissetmiyor musun?”

Kuzgun saçlı delikanlı donuverdi. Thor pencereden gelen ışıkta onun gözlerinin büyüdüğünü, dudaklarının hafifçe aralandığını görebiliyordu. Nefes aldıkları hava tonlarca ağırlaşmış gibiydi. Bir süre ikisi de kıpırdamadan birbirine baktı, sonra Loki yavaşça konuştu.

“Durmak mı istiyorsun Thor?”

Loki'nin ağzından ilk defa çıkan bu kelimelerle göğsüne bir şeyin çöktüğünü hissederek nefes alamadı Thor. Etrafındaki dünya sarsılıyor gibiydi, yeşil gözlerdeki ciddiyet _ve kırılganlıktan_ gözlerini kaçıramıyordu. Bir an sonra Loki'nin omuzlarındaki parmakları gevşedi ve Loki geri çekilirken “Tamam,”dedi. “Duralım.”

Daha farkında olmadan Thor'un elleri Loki'nin kollarını yakalamıştı, hareketinin yarısında durdurulan Loki Thor'a baktı. Thor onun gözlerinde, soracağı sorunun cevabını arayarak konuştu. “Sen yanlış hissetmiyor musun?”

Loki'nin yüzündeki ifade değişmedi. Kolunu tutan eller daha da sıkı kavrarken Thor kalbi göğsünü acıtarak, cevabından korkarak sordu. “Ne hissediyorsun?”

İşe yaramadı. Cevap vermek yerine Loki sertçe Thor'un kollarını itti, ağabeyinin üzerinden kalkıp yatağın kenarına hızla emekledi.

Thor onun _gitmeye_ niyetli olduğunu görünce ayak bileğinden yakaladı, kendisi de doğrulurken Loki'nin bileğini çekti, Loki dengesini kaybedip yatağa geri düştüğünde Thor da onun ayağını bıraktı ve Loki'nin kendini toparlamasına fırsat bırakmadan üzerine geçti, omuzlarından yatağa bastırdı. Loki ilk defa bir tutuşundan böylesine kaçıyordu, “Bırak!”diye bağırdı, Thor onun daha fazla bağırmasını engellemek için dudaklarını onunkilere örttü.

Öpücük Loki'yi etkilememişti, serbest elleri Thor'u göğsünden itiyor, tırnaklarını geçiriyor, vuruyordu.

Thor bir an sonra ağırlığını Loki'nin üzerine verdiğinde, Loki'nin elleri ikisi arasında sıkışmıştı.

Bir an sonra Thor acı dolu bir ses çıkararak ayrıldı, elini dudaklarına götürerek Loki'ye baktı. “Bunu niye yaptın şimdi!”

Loki elini zorla Thor'un altından kurtararak ağzını sildi. “Beni zorla öptün!”

“Başka türlü susturamazdım, ısırman gerekmezdi!”

Hiç pişman görünmeyen Loki diğer elini de en sonunda kurtardı ve örümcek gibi Thor'un yüzünü tuttu, itmeye başladı.

Sarışın, onun elini yakalayıp daha sinirli bir şekilde sordu. “Ne yapıyorsun?!”

“Durmak istemiyor muydun? Üzerimden inmekle başla!” Kardeşinin sesi alaylıdan çok sinirli çıkıyordu. Thor bir an durdu, derin bir nefes aldı, gözleri kardeşinin gözlerinden ayrılmazken konuştu.

“Durmak istediğimi söylemedim.”

“Buna yanlış diyorsun.”

“Değil mi?”

Loki inatçı bir ifadeyle ona bakarken: “İn üstümden.”

Daha iri olan çocuk kıpırdamadı. “Ne zaman bu kadar huysuz oldun?” Loki'nin çocukluğundan beri insanların başına bela açmak gibi huyları vardı elbette, hatta insanlara karşı sivri dilli olmasını da biliyordu ama Thor'a sanki Loki gittikçe daha da gıcık bir insana dönüşüyor gibi geliyordu.

“Pardon? En yanlış zamanda en yanlış şeyleri söyleyen bendim yani?”

(Bu olayda Thor suçu olabileceğini kabul ediyordu.)

Thor kardeşinin yüzündeki sinire baktı, Loki'nin yüzündeki inatçı hikaye bir an bile kaybolmadığında içinde garip bir şekilde yükselen neşeyle güldü. Kardeşi ona neye güldüğünü sorduğunda cevap vermedi, onun yerine kollarını Loki'nin sırtının altından dolanıp onu kendine çekti. Loki, ağabeyinin ona sarılmasından çok kavgasını bekliyor gibiydi, şaşkın bir ses çıkarttı. “Ne yapıyorsun?”

Thor yanağını kedi gibi onun yanağına sürterken neşeli bir sesle konuştu. “Sinirini alıyorum.”

“Beni şu anda boğuyorsun, sinirimi böyle mi alıyorsun?” Buna rağmen Loki'nin sesi öncekinden daha sakin çıkmıştı, işe yarıyor olmalıydı. Thor küçük kardeşini daha da sıktı, Loki'den peluş oyuncak gibi ince bir ses yükseldiğinde güldü.

“Thor..Komik değil, cidden nefes alamıyorum.” Loki'nin sesi gerçekten de boğulur gibi çıkmıştı, sarışın ona acıyarak tutuşunu gevşetti. Biraz geri çekildi, az önceki boğuşmadan saçları yüzüne dökülmüş olan Loki'nin tutamlarından birini iki parmağı ile tutup yüzünden çekerken Loki sessizce onu seyretti. Ardından yavaşça konuştu Thor.

“Biz nasıl böyle olduk, Loki?”

Sesi beklediğinden daha yorgun çıkmıştı, sorusunun kardeşine ulaşmasını beklerken kuzgun rengi tutamlar arasından parmaklarını geçirdi, ay ışığı altında daha da solgun görünen tenin üzerinden saçları usulca çekti.

Loki'nin bakışları mıydı nefesini kesen, yoksa yanağına dokunan el miydi bilmiyordu.

Loki başparmağıyla Thor'un yanağının dalgınca okşarken mırıldandı. “Eğer..” derin bir nefes aldı. “Durmak istersen.. Ya da durmak istediğinde..” Loki'nin parmak ucunun dokunduğu yerdeki teni sanki sihir değmiş gibi ısınıyordu Thor'un. Loki yanağının içini dişliyordu, sanki sonraki kelime hayatında söyleyeceği en zor şeylerden biriymiş gibi. Thor onun dudaklarından çıkacak kelimeden korktuğunu farketti. “Duralım,”dedi Loki.

Kalbinin kırıldığını hissetti Thor. Oysa sadece bir kelimeydi, kendisi de duymayı beklemişti, bir kelime. Sonra yıllar önce, kendini Loki'nin odasına gitmekten alıkoyduğu bir gece pencereden girip Hiçbir şey söylemeden ona sarılan bir çocuk hatırladı.

“ _Hepsinden özür dileyeceğim. Yeter ki değiştirme, bunu değiştirme Thor.”_

Böyle demişti Loki.

Thor şimdi kardeşinin sesinde olan anlayış ve teslim oluştan nefret ediyordu. ('Kendisi de öyle değil miydi?' diye bir düşünce vardı aklının gerisinde.)

Şimdi, sorarken, cevabına alacağı bütün yanıtlardan ödü kopuyordu. “Bunu gerçekten istiyor musun?”

Loki yeşillerinde kırılgan bir ışıltıyla ona baktı, Thor onun gözlerinde şimdiye kadarki bütün hayatlarını izlediği gibi bir hisse kapıldı. Loki'nin Thor'un yanağındaki eli bir an sonra onun boynuna çıktığında Thor'un düşünceleri uçup gitti ve yerinlerini göğsündeki kalp ağrısına bıraktılar.

Loki çenesini yukarı kaldırdı dudaklarını hafifçe ve Thor'un dudaklarına belli belirsiz değdirdi. Sonra geri çekildi, başını yeniden yatağa yaslarken yıldırım mavisi gözlere baktı, sordu. “ _Sen_ istiyor musun?”

Thor Loki'nin kalp atışını göğsünün altında hissedebiliyordu. Eğildi ve dudaklarını Loki'nin dudağının kıvrımına bastırdı. Kardeşi başını ondan yana çevirdi ve öpücüklerini buluşturdu. Bir an sonra Loki'nin kolları Thor'un boynuna dolanıp sarışını aşağı, Loki'nin üzerine çekti.

Daha önce öpüşmüşlerdi, ama Thor Loki'ye hiç bu kadar dokunmamıştı. Şimdi sanki tenlerinin her santimi birbirlerine bağlı gibiydi.

O an Thor daha fazlasını istediğini farketti. Uzun zaman önce ona dokunmasının nedeni değişmişti, ilk başta meraktı, ama şimdi _istediği_ için dokunuyordu.

Bütün dünyasının o an yıkıldığını hissederken boğazından boğuk, acı dolu bir ses yükseldi, sonra Loki'den çekildi, gözlerini açtı ve kardeşine baktı. Gece karası saçlarına, dudakları öpülmekten kızarmış solgun yüzüne baktı. Delireceğini, kalbinin bu kadar duyguya katlanamayacağıp ikiye ayrılacağını sanıyordu Thor.

Loki'yi istiyordu.

“Thor?”

Loki gözlerini açıp ona baktı bir an, sonra Thor'un yüzündeki bakıştan anladığında yüzü değişti.

“Özür dilerim,”diye fısıldadı Thor.

Loki'nin nefesi titredi. Thor bir an sonra alnını onun alnına dayayarak gözlerini kapattı. “Loki,”dedi yalvaran bir sesle, kalbini bir el sıkıyordu sanki, doğru kelimeyi aradıkça göğsü sıkışıyor, ciğerleri kapanıyor, boğuluyordu.

“Duralım,”diye yalvardı Thor. Sesi titriyordu. “Ne olur duralım.”

Gözlerini açmaya korkuyordu. Loki'yi görmekten korkuyordu. Onun da kendisi gibi kırılmış hissettiğini görecek olmaktan korkuyordu. Gözünü açarsa dünyanın artık rengini kaybetmiş olacağından korkuyordu.

Yanaklarının iki yanında Loki'nin ellerini hissettiğinde gözlerini daha sıkı yumdu.

“Tamam,”dedi Loki usulca. Fısıltısı bir nefes gibi duyulmazdı, ama Thor duydu, dudaklarında hissetti.

Göğsünden kırılmış bir ses yükseldi Thor'un, Loki'nin parmakları onun sırtına battı, “Özür dilerim,” diye fısıldadı. “Özür dilerim, özür dilerim, özür dilerim.”

Thor ona sıkıca sarıldı, hangisinin özür dilediğini bilmiyordu, belki ikisi de tek istedikleri birbirlerini affetmeleriymiş gibi birbirlerinin saçlarına bunu fısıldıyorlardı, birinin hıçkırdığını duydu sonra, _özür dilerim._

Bir daha asla aynı olamayacaklardı.

_Özür dilerim._

Ne kadar öyle kaldıklarını bilmiyordu. Herşey bittiğinde Thor dalgınca Loki'nin saçlarını okşuyordu, Loki ise gözlerini kapatmış, Thor'un omzuna yanağını yaslamış, belki bir daha bunu yapamayacağını bilerek tadını çıkarıyordu.

“Yarın..” Thor tereddüt ederek başladı, Loki onun sözünü kesti.

“Gelmeyeceğim.”dedi basitçe.

Yavaşça başını salladı Thor. Birbirlerinin etrafında hiç bu kadar usul olmadıklarını düşünürken uzandı, Loki'nin şakaklarına belli bir öpücük bıraktı, kardeşinin nefes alış verişleri bir an kesilirken Thor'un içi titredi, bu sondu, bugün son gündü.

Dışarıdaki zifiri karanlığı göstererek kısık bir tonda konuştu. “Şafak sökmek üzere.”

“Biliyorum,”diye yanıtladı Loki, duygularını belli etmeyen bir tonda.

Thor aklından geçen kelimeleri dudaklarından kurtaramadan kardeşinin şakaklarına fısıldadı.“Seni bir daha öpmek istiyorum.”

Kollarının arasında Loki'nin donduğunu hissedebiliyordu.

Thor o an ne kadar zavallı göründüğünü merak etti ama utancı hissetmiyordu, belki utanç sonra gelecekti, geri çekildi, yeşillerle gözgöze geldi.

(onu gerçekten de öpmek istiyorum.)

“Öpebilir miyim?”

“Bana böyle bir şeyi _soruyorsun.”_ Loki'nin fısıltısı inanmazlıkla doluydu, Thor onun sözlerinin kalbini kırdığını hissederken boğazındaki yumruyu yutkundu.

Eliyle Loki'nin ensesini kavradı, gözlerini kapatmadan önce ona bu şekilde bakan kardeşinin yüzünü hafızasına kazımak istercesine onun yüzünü izledi , dışarıdan gelen şafak artık Loki'nin yüzünü aydınlatıyordu ve güzeldi, _tanrım,_ Loki çok güzeldi, çocukluğundan beri onun yüzünün her kıvrımına hayrandı ve şimdi onları tanımış, onlara dokunmuştu. Şimdi son bir kez daha dokunma şansı vardı.

Önce eğildi, Loki'nin kaşının üzerini öptü, sonra elmacık kemiklerini öptü, Loki'den kırık bir ses yükseldiğinde eğildi, dudaklarını öptü. Dudakları dudaklarına dokunduğu anda Thor'un boğazından bir hıçkırık yükseldi, Loki'yi daha sıkı kavrarken Loki de omuzlarına asılarak Thor'u kendine daha da çekti. Sonra nefes almak için ayrıldılar, ikisinin de gözleri kapalıydı, açarlarsa eğer _biteceğini_ biliyorlardı. Thor yeniden eğildiğinde onu farklı öptüğünü farketti, ilk defa ararmış gibi değil de bildiği bir şeye dokunurmuş, onu severmiş gibi öpüyordu, Loki'nin titrediğini farkettiğinde geri çekildi, yeşil gözleri dolu doluydu, sonra yeniden özür dilemeye başladı Loki, yoksa kendisi mi özür diliyordu, tek bildiği bir sonraki öpücüklerinin ıslak oluşuydu, ama hangisinin ağladığını anlamadı.

 

*****

 

Söylediği gibi, Loki ertesi gün Thor'un odasına gitmemişti.

İlk başlarda çok zordu. Birbirlerine o kadar alışmışlardı ki, o kadar bütün olmuşlardı ki, yan yana olmadıklarında sanki sakat gibiydiler, eksiklerdi, _yalnızlardı._

Thor neyi daha çok özlediğini bilmiyordu, her şeyi özlüyordu. Geceleri kardeşinin yanına kıvrılıp yatmasını, sarılmalarını..Kahkahasını artık pek duyamıyordu, onu gülümsemelerini hatırlayacak kadar kolay göremiyordu.

 

*

 

İlk başlarda birbirlerinin gözlerinin içine bile bakamamışlardı, sanki bağımlı olduğun bir şeyden birden kesilmek gibiydi, birden Thor'un hayatında Loki, Loki'nin hayatında Thor yoktu, zordu, alışacaklarını, kolaylaşacağını umuyorlardı, bir gün konuşmaya başladılar, bir gün birbirlerine gülümsemeye, başka bir gün aynı odaya kalacak cesaretleri oldu, sohbet edebilmeye başladılar mesela, Loki zaman zaman Thor'un arkadaşlarına, özellikle Sif ve Volstagg'e laf atardı (anlaşılan bir yerden sonra Fandral'ı kabullenmişti, en az o laf yerdi ve yediğinde her zaman orada olur, gülümseyerek karşılardı) Doğum günlerinde birbirlerine hediye aldılar mesela, güldüler, sanki kardeş gibiydiler.

Ama bir terslik vardı. Her zaman bir terslik olurdu. Kolaylaşacağını zannetmişlerse de aylar geçmesine rağmen zordu, hala zordu ve artık Thor hiç geçmeyeceğinden korkmaya başladı.

Birbirlerine dokunmuyorlardı. Dokunamıyorlardı.

Aylar geçmişti ve en ufak bir şeyde, parmakları birbirlerine değse irkiliyorlardı. Aralarında görünmez bir duvar var gibiydi, yan yana yürüdüklerinde bile bu duvarı aşamıyorlardı.

*

Sif Thor'a onu sevdiğini söylediğinde Thor 17 yaşındaydı.

Loki 16.

Thor bekliyordu, eninde sonunda olacak bir şeydi ama yine de olduğu yerde kalıvermişti Sif'in sözlerini duyduğunda.

Sif, tıpkı arkadaşları gibi büyümüş, Thor'un hayatında gördüğü, göreceği en güzel genç kadınlardan birine dönüşmüştü. Orada, sonbahar soğuğundan kurtulmak için boynuna doladığı kırmızı atkısı, atkının üzerine düşen alltın rengi saçları, soğuktan ve utançtan al al olmuş yanaklarıyla hiçbir erkeğin hayır diyemeyeceği kadar güzeldi.

Ve Sif, Thor'u 11 yaşından beri seviyordu.

Thor cevap verememişti, Sif'i severdi, gerçekten, hatta ondan hoşlanabileceğini de mümkün bulurdu ama Sif ona onu sevdiğini söylediğinde gözlerinin önüne bir başkasının yüzü gelmişti.

*

 

Oturma odasında devasa televizyondan çıkan ses neredeyse bütün malikaneye doluyordu. 

Televizyonun hemen önündeki Thor ise bu sesi duyamıyordu bile. Düşünceleri içine o kadar dalmıştı ki televizyon bir anda kapanıp bütün ses kesildiğinde farketmedi.

“Anlaşılan prensimiz devlet işleriyle fazla meşgul. Bütün şehri ayağa kaldıracaktın, Thor, ne düşünüyordun sen öyle?”

Thor'u yerinden zıplatan cümle değil, sesin sahibiydi.

(onu düşüncelerinden de yalnızca bu ses ayırabilirdi.)

“Loki.”

Loki'nin sorusuna da bir yere kadar cevap olabilirdi bu. Ama Thor devam etti, biraz da suçlayıcı bir tonda “Bugün Fandral ve Volstag ile anlaştın mı?”

“Ne için?”

Thor kaşlarını çattı. “Ne için olduğunu biliyorsun.”

Onu Sif ile yalnız bırakmak için

Loki omuz silkti, Thor'un yanındaki boş yere oturdu, Thor onu yanında hissettiğinde gerilse de belli etmedi.

“Eninde sonunda olacaktı,”dedi Loki. “Ertelemenin ya da önünde durmanın bir anlamı yoktu.”

Sarışın delikanlı bunun üzerine söyleyecek bir şey bulamadı, yine de kalbinde küçük bir yer ihanete uğramış gibi hissediyordu.

“Eee, ne yapacaksın bu konuda?” Loki başını onun tarafına çevirerek sormuştu. Thor'a garip geliyordu, aralarında birkaç santim vardı ama birbirlerine dokunmalarını engelleyen, aynı zamanda her zaman birbirlerinin farkında olmalarını sağlayan duvar hep oradaydı. Şimdi de ikisini aşağılıyor, onlara meydan okuyormuşçasına aralarında, bütün katılığıyla duruyordu.

Thor Loki'nin söylediğini düşündü, sonra dürüstçe “Bilmiyorum.” dedi. “Sif benim arkadaşım, gerçekten güzel bir kadın, beni seviyor, ben de onu seviyorum ama onun sevgisi gibi değil bu. Onu kırmak da istemiyorum, çünkü cevabımı sonra verebileceğimi söylediğimde bile neredeyse ağlayacaktı Loki, ki Sif'in ağlamasından sen bile hoşlanmıyorsun.”

Kuzgun saçlı delikanlı düşünceli ona bakarken görünüyordu. Bir an için ikiisi de sessiz kaldı, odadaki tek ses çiseleyen yağmurun pencerelerin camlarına vururken çıkardığı tiz ama ritmik sesiydi.

*

“Bence onunla çıkmalısın.”

Thor Loki'nin sözleriyle afallarken ona döndü. “Ne?”

Loki tekrarladı. “Onunla çıkmalısın.”

Thor beyninin uyuştuğunu hissediyordu, Loki nasıl bunu söyleyebiliyordu? Sif'in onunla yakın arkadaş olma fikrinden bile nefret eden o değil miydi?

“Sen Sif'i sevmezsin ki. Nasıl böyle diyebiliyorsun?”

“Sevmiyorum,”dedi Loki emin bir sesle. “Ama bunca şeyden sonra..”sustu. Bir yıldır hiç bahsetmemişlerdi, şimdi kelimeler ikisinin arasında garip bir şekilde asılı kalmıştı.

Delikanlı gözlerini kapattı, derin bir nefes aldı ve konuştu. “Sen sevebilirsin.”

Bu sözler Thor'un suratına tokat gibiydi.

“Sif'i sevmemi mi istiyorsun?” Kelimeler dudaklarından kendini tutamadan dökülüvermişti.

Loki'nin yüzündeki ifade bu soruyla kırıldı ve Thor maskenin ardındaki yüzün bir yıl önce son kez gördüğü o kardeşe ait olduğunu gördü. Eğer şimdiye kadar Loki'yi özlediğini düşünmüşse yanılmıştı, şimdi özlemi göğsünde yeni ve acı vericiydi.

“İstemiyorum.” dedi Loki, sonra başını boş, karanlık ekrana çevirdi. “Ama belki de böylesi ikimiz için daha iyi olur. Sif seni mutlu eder, Thor.”

Thor dudaklarının içini ısırdığını ancak kan tadı geldiğinde farketti. “Sen mutlu olur musun?”

Bir an Loki'nin yüzünde öyle yalnız bir ifade belirdi ki Thor o an ona sarılmak, öpmek ve geçtiğini söylemek istedi.

Loki onun gözlerine bakarken dürüst görünüyordu. Ama Thor'un yıllarca ona yakın olduktan sonra okumayı öğrendiği gözlerinde fırtınalar kopuyordu, Thor'un yalan söylediğini anlayacağını bile bile, konuştu. “Olacağım.”

 

*

 

Thor ve Sif çıkmaya başladıklarında çoktan liselerinde efsane olmuşlardı. Onları birlikte yürürken, el ele tutuşurken gören herkes Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun ve Loki'yi soru yağmuruna tutuyorlardı, _ne zaman oldu, hep aşıklar mıydı, önce kim açıldı, Sif artık Thor'un sevgilisi olduğuna göre amigolara katılacak mıydı-_ Sorular, sorular.. 

Loki, artık bu okulda okumamasına rağmen ona ulaşmayı başaran sorulara ilk başta sabırla cevap vermişti, ama şimdi verdiği cevaplar pek doğru değildi, eh üç hafta boyunca aynı sorularla karşı karşıya kalsaydınız ve bu sorular unutmak istediğiniz birşeyle ilgili olsaydı siz de aynı şeyi yapardınız. _Ne zaman başladı_ hakkında artık okulda yüze yakın versiyon vardı, Loki ise hiçbir versiyondan pişman değildi.

(Sif versiyonların her birinden nefret ediyordu. Özellikle yıllarca Thor'un peşinden koştuğu, en sonunda Thor'un ona acıyıp bir şans vermiş olan versiyondan.)

(Yani gerçeğe en yakın olandan.)

Loki'nin Thor ve Sif'in ilişkisini kabul etmesi, zaman zaman açık açık sabote etmeyeceği anlamına gelmiyordu.

 

*

 

Sonra bir şey oldu.

Thor ve Sif'in bir araya gelişlerinin üzerinden bir buçuk ay geçmişti.

Thor hala 17 yaşındaydı.

 

*

 

“Duyduğuma göre sen ikna etmişsin.”

Yanına oturmak için nezaketen bile izin istemeyen Fandral'a dönüp ters ters baktı Loki. “Evet, ben ikna ettim. Ne olmuş?”

Fandral onun huysuz tavrına gülümsediğinde Loki yüzündeki sinirli ifadeyi tutamadı, yumuşayarak bu kadar yıl içinde arkadaş diyebileceği bir yere geldiği bu gence baktı.

“Hiç,”dedi Fandral, trübinlerin aşağısında, Tyr'e pas atması için bağıran Thor'u izliyordu biir yandan. “Olacağı belliydi. Sadece Thor'u bu ilişkiye itenin sen olmana şaşırdım.”

Yeşil gözler temkinli bir şekilde Fandral'a döndü. “Neden şaşırdın?”

“Çocukluğumuzdan beri Sif'i kıskanıyorsun. Öyle bakma, söz konusu Thor olunca beni bile kıskanıyorsun.”

Loki'nin ifadesiz yüzüne rağmen bir kaşının seğirdiğini gören Fandral hafifçe güldü. Sonra arkasına iyice yaslanarak devam etti.. “Şimdi de öyle olur diye düşünmüştüm.”

Loki gözünü ondan ayıramadan konuştu. “Ağabeyimi kıskanacak yaşı çoktan geçtim.”

Delikanlı Loki'ye baktı. Gözlerindeki neşe kalkmıştı.

“Bir yıl öncesinden çok eskide kalmış gibi bahsediyorsun.”dedi Fandral yavaşça.

Loki kıpırdayamadığını hissetti. Midesi bulanıyordu. “Ne demek istiyorsun?”

Fandral “Kimseye söylemeyeceğim.” dediğinde Loki boğulur gibi bir ses çıkardı. Hissettiği dehşet şimdi yüzüne yansıyordu, bulanıklaşan görüşünün ardından Fandral'ın yüzünün endişeyle kasıldığını görse de umursayamadı.

Fandral biliyordu. İçinden bir ses diğer bütün sesleri bastıracak kadar yüksek sesle haykıyordu. _Biliyor, biliyor, bizi BİLİYOR._

“Ne zamandan beri?”

Loki zangır zandır titreyen parmaklarını durdurmak için ellerini yumruk yaptı.

“Bir yıldan daha fazla oluyor, Loki, sakin ol, kimseye-”

“NEDEN BANA HİÇBİRŞEY SÖYLEMEDİN?!”

Bir anda ayağa fırlayan Loki öfkesini ve paniğini dindirmeye çalışan nefesler almaya çalışırken Fandral da ayağa kalktı. Yalvarır bir sesle Loki'ye ilerleyip kolunu tutmak için uzandı, Loki onun elini iterken gerilemeye başladı.“Söyleyebileceğim bir şey değildi çünkü, Loki, sakin ol, sen benim arkadaşımsın, hala arkadaşımsın-”

Fandral spor salonunun birden gereğinden fazla sessiz olduğunu farkettiğinde aşağı baktı, bütün takım üyeleri oyunu bırakmış, onları izliyorlardı, hayır, bütün değil, bir tanesi eksikti. Thor sahanın kapısına doğru hızlı adımlarla ilerliyordu. “Thor geliyor,”dedi uyaran bir sesle.

Loki, bütün panik haline rağmen isme odaklanıp aşağı baktı ve küfretti. Ardından arkasını dönüp çıkışa hızlı adımlarla yürümeye başladığında Fandral da onu takip etti.

 

*

“Özür dileri-"

Loki kabinlerden birinin kapısını uyuşmuş elleriyle kavradı, Fandral'a bakmadan konuştu. “Sus.”

Sonra birden dizleri üzerine çöktü, bütün yediklerini çıkarmadan önce klozetin kapağını ancak kaldırmaya zaman bulabildi. 

*

 

Onun tarafından kovulmaya alışmış biri olarak, Fandral her itirazına rağmen Loki'nin sırtını ovuyordu. Loki'nin son öğürmesinde sadece sarı renkli safra sıvısı klozete döküldüğünde yüzünü buruşturdu.

Gece saçlı genç en sonunda klozetin kapağını kapattı, kirli olma ihtimalini umursamadan yere oturdu ve sırtını kabine yasladı.

Fandral da umursamıyordu, o da sifonu çektikten sonra Loki'nin yanına çöktü, kabine monte edilmiş kutudan tuvalet kağıdı çıkardı, Loki'ye uzattı. “Daha iyi misin?”

Loki sertçe ona baktı. “Sen hayatımda gördüğüm en gerizekalı insansın.”

Fandral bunu  _iyiyim, artık kriz falan geçirmiyorum, ama bana açıklayacak şeylerin var_ olarak algılmıştı, konuştu.“Birinci sırayı Thor tutuyor sanıyordum.”

Dışarıdaki kapı sertçe açılıp birinin koşar adımlarda içeri daldığını duyduklarında birbirlerine baktılar. Loki düzelterek konuştu. “Sen hayatımda gördüğüm _ikinci_ gerizekalı insansın.”

*

 

İçeri giren Thor Loki'nin ölü gibi beyaz suratını görünce soluğu kabinin yanında almıştı. “Loki!” Tıpkı Fandral'ın yaptığı gibi çöktü, sonra Loki'nin yüzünü elleri arasına aldı. “Bir şey mi oldu?”dedi telaşla. “İyi misin?”

Loki başını salladığında o ana kadar yok gibi davrandığı Fandral'a döndü. Gözlerinde şimşekler çakarak, tehlikeli bir sesle sordu. “Ona ne söyledin?”

Fandral daha önce Thor'dan hiç bu kadar ürkmemişti. Çünkü Thor hiç bu kadar öfkeli görünmemişti. Yanlış bir kelime söylese Thor'un elini boğazında hissetmekten korktu.

“Hiçbirşey.”

A-ah.

Yanlış cevap.

Thor Fandral'ı yakasından yakalayıp sertçe çekti, gözgöze gelirken öfkeden köpürür bir yüzle hırladı. “Yalan söyleme. Loki hiçbir şeye öyle tepki vermez, ne söyledin!”

“Thor.”

Loki'nin sesi yatıştırıcı gibi Thor'un öfkesinin kenarlarını bileylemişti. Loki klozetten destek alarak ayağa kalktı. “Ben iyiyim,”dedi. “Fandral'ı bırak.”

Sarışın, burnun delikleri açılıp kapanarak bir Loki'ye bir Fandral'a baktı, sonra Fandral'ın yakalarındaki tutuşunu daha da sıkılaştırdığında Loki keskin bir sesle : “Thor! Bırak dedim.”

Thor istemeye istemeye Fandral'ı bıraktı, sonra Loki'ye döndü. “Ne oldu? Hiçbir şey deme, seni tanıyorum.”

Siyah saçlı genç bunun farkındaydı. Fandral'a baktı ve “Git.” dedi.

Delikanlı onu ikiletmedi.

 

*

“Bizi biliyor.”

*

 

“Hey.”

Fandral yeni T-shirtünü üstüne geçirdikten sonra aynanın gerisinde duran Loki'yi gördü, hafifçe gülümseyerek, yanıtladı. “Hey.”

“Üzerini değiştirmişsin.”

“Ağabeyin gömleğimin düğmelerini un ufak ettiği için yapacağım bir şey yoktu.”

“Hakettin.”

Fandral omuz silkti. “Ne tepki verdi?”

“Tuvaletin kapısında Thor'un yumruğu büyüklüğünde bir delik var desem?”

“O yumruğun bana gelme ihtimali de vardı, kapı için üzülmedim.”

“Thor için üzülebilirsin, şu an müdürün odasında.”

“Kaytaracağını ikimiz de biliyoruz. Bu ilk gidişi değil, sen havaifişek olayından sonra bile atılmamıştın.”

“Havaifişekler _olay_ değildi, _efsaneydi.”_

“Evet, tabii. Helblindi'nin gözleri senin yüzünden üç derece ilerledi.”

“Her sanat eserinin bir kusuru vardır.”dedi Loki çenesini dikleştirerek.

Fandral gözlerini devirirken _tamam, ne diyorsan o olsun_ diyerek dolabına yöneldi, su ve naneli şeker çıkardı.

Loki elindekileri görünce Fandral'a pis bir bakış attı.

“Senin için değil,”dedi Fandral, şişenin kapağını açıp suyundan bir yudum aldı. “Okuldan sonra randevum var,” sonra naneli şekeri ağzına atıp Loki'ye göz kırptığında delikanlı yüzünü buruşturdu.

Ardından Loki ciddileşti, iki yanındaki elini yumruk yaparak konuştu. “Neden şimdi söyledin? Her şeyi bitirmiştik.”

“Bitirdiniz mi?”Fandral dolabını yeniden kitledi, sonra Loki'ye ilerledi. “Thor az önce beni öldürecekti. Bakışlarında gördüm. Sırf sana bir şey yaptığımı düşündüğü için.” Tam önünde durdu, koyu mavi gözleri Loki'ninkilerin içine baktı. “Thor benim neredeyse sekiz yıllık arkadaşım. Ama orada sen kurtarmasaydın geriye benden bir şey kalmayabilirdi. Kızgınken cidden korkunç oluyor.” Ürperdi. Sonra, “Neden söylediğime gelince, bir yıldır alışmaya çalışıyordun, ama sonra Sif'e Thor'u verdin.”

“Kimseyi kimseye vermedim. Thor benim değildi.”

“Bunu Thor'a sorsana, Sif ne zaman senin yanında elini tutsa suçlu suçlu sana bakıyor.”

Loki'nin ağzı açıldı, kapandı, sonra “O matematik sorusunu sana çözdürdüğümde korkmam gerektiğini anlamalıydım.”dedi. Fandral'ın dudakları yukarı kıvrılsa da konuşmaya devam ettiğinde ciddiydi.

“Bu yüzden yanında olmak istedim. Gerçekten yanında olmak.”

“Normal insanlar öğrenseler vebalı gibi kaçardı.”

“Belki de sandığın kadar normal değilim.” Loki _şüphesiz_ dediğinde Fandral omuz silkti ve “Eee, şimdi ne olacak, Thor ve Sif çıkmaya devam edecek, bir mucize olup da Thor Sif'e aşık olana kadar -öyle bakma, Thor Sif'i kız kardeşi olarak görüyor. Bir saniye. Thor Sif'i kız kardeşi olarak görüyorsa şansı-” Karnına dirsek yediğinde Fandral zayıf bir ses çıkararak ikiye büküldü. “Tamam, henüz şakalar yapmak için çok erken.”dedi sıkılı dişlerinin arasından. “Ama Loki, Thor'un Sif'le birlikte olmasına nasıl katlanacaksın?”

“Şimdiye kadar pek bir sorunum olmadı.”

“Bunu hala sadece el ele tutuşma aşamasında oldukları için söylüyorsun, ama Loki, Sif daha fazlasını isteyecek.”

“Düşünmedim mi sanıyorsun?” Loki'nin kızgınlığı gözlerinde yeşil bir ateş gibi yanıyordu.

“Düşünmekle olması aynı şey değil.”

Loki cevap verecekken soyunma odasının kapısı çaldı ve siyah saçlı bir kız başını içeri uzattı. “Fandral?”

Fandral'ın ciddi ifadesi kızın sesiyle değişti, yüzüne kusursuz bir gülümseme yerleştirerek kapıya ilerledi. “Sylene! Ben de tam senin yanına geliyordu-”

Kız soyunma odasından içeriye çekinmeden girerken Fandral'a gülümseyerek ilerledi. “Bir daha beni bekletirsen saatinin olduğu kolu kesip köpeklere yediririm.”

Loki'nin kaşları kalkarak Fandral'a baktı. Sarışın genç, Sylene adlı kızdan özür diledi, sonra Loki'yi göstererek konuştu. “Sylene, bu Loki. Loki, Sylene.”

Sylene ona döndü, yüzünde kibar bir ilgi ile başını Loki'den tarafa salladı.

Loki ise şaşkınlıktan cevap veremedi. Kızın zehir yeşili gözlerine, açık tenine, ve kömür karası gözlerine baktı, yüzündeki ifade de eklenince-

Fandral, Sylene'i değil de kendisini izliyordu.

“Bu yüzden kaçmadın.”

Gece karası saçları olan kız, dönüp Fandral'a baksa da Fandral bakışlarını Loki'den çekmedi. Yavaşça başını salladı.

Loki yeniden Sylene'e döndü, nasıl farketmemişti, bazen Fandral'ın kız arkadaşları birbirlerine benziyordu, sanki Fandral onları seçiyor gibiydi-

Şimdi de Sylene.

Sylene, Loki'nin kadın yansıması gibiydi.

 

*

Fandral, Sylene'i arabada beklemesi için yollamıştı, kapıyı kapattı ve tedirgin bir şekilde ona bakan Loki'ye döndü. İç çekti. “Soruların var, biliyorum.”

“Ne zamandan beri?” Birine ne zamandan beri size aşık olduğunu sormak garipti.

“Sif'in kafasına kaza süsü vererek mürekkebi boşalttığından beri.”

Loki bu kadar uzun zamana şaşırsa mı yoksa başlangıcın komikliğine gülse mi bilemiyordu. “Sizi kaza olduğuna ikna ettiğimi sanıyordum.”

“İkna ediciydin, hayatımda gördüğüm en inandırıcı yalancıydın, ama mürekkebi dökmeden önce yüzünü gördüm ve..şeytana bakıyormuş gibi hissettim.”

Loki kendini tutamayıp güldü, Fandral da gülümsedi. Sonra arabasının anahtarını banktan aldı, Loki'ye yeniden döndüğünde yüzü ciddiydi. “Bir beklentim yok,”dedi. “Sylene ile tanışman kazaraydı.”

“Bana biraz fazla benziyor.”

“Buraya geleceğini düşünmemiştim. Tanışmamanızı isterdim aslında, çünkü senin için biraz..rahatsız edici olmuş olabilir.”

Loki güldü. “Bunu bana mı söylüyorsun? On beş yaşına kadar ağabeyimle aynı yatakta yattım. Oh.” Fandral'ın şok içindeki yüzüne baktı. “Bunu bilmiyordun.”

Sarışın, yüz kasları şaşkınlıktan başka bir hal alamıyormuş gibi yavaşça fısıldadı. “Sadece öpüşen kardeşlersiniz sanıyordum.”

Loki Fandral'ın kelime seçimiyle utandığını hissetti, gözlerini kaçırmamakta direnerek konuştu. “Öyleydik.”

“Sonra?”

“Eğer daha fazlası olursa artık kardeş olamayacağımızı farkettik.”

Fandral onun sesindeki üzüntüyü duyunca özür dileyecekmiş gibi göründü, ama Loki çenesini dikleştirdi ve “dileme.”dedi ve ekledi. “Sylene'in geç kalırsan kolunu keseceğini zannediyordum. Bence gitmelisin.”

Sarışın gencin gözlerinde beliren paniği görünce gülümsedi. Sylene denen kız her ne yapmışsa Fandral ondan ürküyordu.

Delikanlı hızlı adımlarda odadan çıktığında Loki'nin gülümsemesi silindi.

_Sif daha fazlasını isteyecek._

 

*

 

İstemişti de.

Fandral ile konuşmasından iki ay sonra Loki, evin önünde Sif ve Thor'u gördü. Yggrasil'e sırtını yaslamıştı Sif, elleri bir zamanlar sadece Loki'nin dokunabildiği saçlarındaydı Thor'un, ve Thor onun incecik bedenini kollarıyla sarmalamıştı. Öpüşüyorlardı.

Loki, orada, elindeki bütün kitapların devrildiğini bile farketmeden donakalmıştı.

Yggdrasil ile Loki'nin olduğu yer arasında bahçe vardı, eğer kitapların çıkardığı gürültü olmasaydı ikisi de Loki'yi farketmeden devam edeceklerdi.

Loki, Thor sesin geldiği yere dönüp de onu gördüğünde yüzünde beliren ifadeyi asla unutmayacaktı.

Thor, Sif'i çocukluklarında köklerinde saklandıkları, kovuğunun içinde kamp yaptıkları, bazen birbirlerinin odalarına geçmek için kullandıkları, dallarına tırmanıp yan yana oturdukları ağacın üzerinde öpmüştü.

Thor _bir başkasını_ öpmüştü.

Fandral'ın dediğini şimdi anlıyordu.

Thor'un suçlu ve en az kendisininki kadar şaşkın ifadesine bakarken geriledi.

Durmaya karar verdiklerinde acı çekmişti.

Ama şimdi kalbinin gerçekten de kırıldığını farkediyordu.

Thor ona doğru bir adım attı, Loki onun dudaklarından kendi ismini fısıldamasını okudu, yüzündeki duygulardan neredeyse kalbi yumuşayacaktı ama Thor bir adım daha attığında Loki arkasındaki Sif'i gördü, güzel, zarif sifi. Thor'un öpücüğünden dudakları kızarmıştı.

Thor onu da kendisini öptüğü gibi öpmüş olmalıydı.

Boğazından korkunç bir inlemenin çıktığını duyduğunda irkildi, yaralı bir hayvanın çıkardığı bir inlemeydi, çok acı çekiyor olmalıydı ama neden kalbinin acısından başka bir şey hissedemiyordu?

Thor daha yüksek sesle onun adını seslense de Loki onu dinlemedi. Bu sefer koştu, evin içine girdi. İkisini daha fazla görmek istemiyordu. Fandral haklıydı. İkisini görmeye dayanabilmesinin bir imkanı yoktu.

Merdivenlerden çıkarken Thor'un da malikanenin kapısını açtığını duydu, adımlarını daha da hızlandırdı. Thor onun adını seslendi yine koşarken, ve Loki duymamak için kulaklarını kapatmak istedi. Odasının nerede olduğunu hatırlayamıyordu, bu kadar basit bir şeyi hatırlaması gerekirdi ama hatırlayamıyordu, Thor'un ayak seslerinin yaklaştığını duyduğunda ayaklarının onu götürmesine izin verdi ve geldiğinde kapıyı açıp içeri daldı, kilitledi, sırtını kapıya dayayıp yere çöktü, kırık bir sesle hıçkırdı.

Ayak seslerinin tam kapının arkasında durduğunu farkettiğinde eliyle ağzını kapatarak hıçkırıklarını bastırmaya çalıştı.

“Loki,”diye bir ses geldi kapının ardından. “İçeri giriyorum.”

Kapı kolunun indiğini duydu Loki, ve daha sonra kapının _açıldığını_ hissederken Loki şokla gözlerini açtı. Kapıyı kilitlemişti, açılmamalıyd-

Odayı gördüğünde anladığında göğsünden kırık bir ses yükseldi, bu odanın kapısının kilidi çocukluklarından beri bozuktu.

Thor Loki'yi bu odaya almamak için odanın kapısını kilitlediği günden beri.

Ayakları onu Thor'un odasına getirmişti.

Ayağa fırladı, kapıyı itmeye çalıştı ama Thor daha güçlüydü, yalvarır bir sesle “Loki,”dedi. “Lütfen herşeyi daha da zorlaştırma. Dört ay oldu, daha fazla oyalayamazdım. Bunun olacağını sen de biliyordun-”

“Öyleyse neden buradasın?”diye hıçkırdı Loki. “Sif'in yanında olman gerekiyordu-”

“Sif evine gitti.”

Kapı Thor'un geçebileceği kadar aralanmıştı, Thor o aralıktan geçtii ve Loki'ye doğru yürüdü. “Birlikte olmamızı sen istedin.” Loki geriledi. “Bizi öyle görünce şaşırmaya hakkın yok.”

“Duralım,”diyen sendin, dedi Loki sesini bir şekilde berrak tutmayı başararak. “Şimdi peşimden gelmeye hakkın yok.”

Thor ona biraz daha yaklaştı. “Benim odamda olan sensin. Belki de bunca zamandır sen peşimdeydin? Hm?”

Loki bunun üzerine ona nefret dolu bir bakış atıp kapıya hamle yaptığında Thor onu yanından geçmeden yakaladı. Loki elini ondan kurtaramadan Thor onu kendine çekmişti bile.

“Bırak!”diye hıçkırdı Loki onu iterken, Thor onun lafına inat kollarını etrafına sardığında itişi vuruşlara dönüştü, sanki vuruşlarını hissetmiyordu Thor, Loki'yi kollarının arasında sıkarken Loki'nin elleri ikisinin arasında sıkıştı, Thor yüzünü Loki'nin omzuna gömerken daha da sarıldı.

“Bana o beni öperse ne yapacağımı sormuştun, hatırlıyor musun?”

Loki hatırlıyordu. _Çekecek misin, itecek misin?_

“Onu kendine çekiyordun.”

Thor başını öne arkaya salladığında çenesinin altında yeni çıkmaya başlamış olan sakallar Loki'nin boynunu gıdıkladı. “Çekiyordum, çünkü o beni öptüğünde gördüğüm onun yüzü değildi.”

Yeşil gözlü genç bunu duyduğunda donarken Thor biraz geri çekilerek onun gözlerinin içine baktı.

“Ben seni öpüyordum,Loki.”

Loki nefesi kesilerek Thor'a baktı. Thor, gözleri dünyadaki tek şeymiş gibi Loki'ye bakıyor, devam etti. “Bir buçuk yıl oldu. Dursak geçeceğini sanıyordum, oysa hala sen yanımda olmayınca uyuyamıyorum, başkasına dokunamıyorum, seni özlüyorum ve 4 ay oldu, sen Sif'i sevebileceğimi söyledin.. Loki. Galiba bir başkasını sevecek kadar kalbimde yer yok.”

Loki ilk defa kelimesiz kaldığını hissetti.

Thor onun saçlarına öpücük kondurdu. Sonra kardeşini aylar sonra bu kadar yakından izlemek için geri çekildi.

Loki kalbinin uzun zaman sonra ilk kez böyle attığını hissederken konuştu. “Neden daha önce bunları söylemedin?”

“Çünkü bugüne kadar senden başka hiç kimseyi öpmedim. Bana, _onların sen olamayacağını unutma_ demiştin Loki. Onlar sen olamaz. Bense sensiz olamam.”

Yeşil gözlü genç, ağabeyine baktı, daha sonra gözleri parlayarak gülümsedi. Thor hislerini bileklerinde taşırdı, sırf Loki için sözlere dökmüştü.

“Durmak istediğimiz zaman senden ne istediğimi hatırlıyor musun?”

Thor romantik sözleri üzerine böyle bir soruyu beklemiyor olmalıydı, şaşırarak Loki'ye baktı, Loki kaşlarını kaldırdı. Bir an düşündü Thor, sonra _hatırladığında_ hafif bir hayret ve gizleyemediği bir heyecan içeren bir sesle konuştu. “Fransız.."

Kollarını Thor etrafında dolayan Loki başını salladı. “Evet,”dedi. “Şimdi onu yapmanın tam zamanı.”

ve Thor'un eğilmesine bile fırsat vermeden onun dudaklarına yükseldiğinde Thor şaşkın bir kahkaha attı, Loki'nin dudakları onun kahkahasını hapsettiğindeyse her şeyi unuttu, o zamana kadar hissettiğini bildiği açlıkla ona eğildi, bir eli Loki'nin gece karası saçlarına girdi, diğer eli de onun beline inerek Loki'yi sıkıca sardı.

Bir süre sonra Loki geri çekildi, nefes nefeseydi  _ve_  sinir olmuş görünüyordu. “Bir buçuk yıldır birbirimize dokunmuyoruz ve  _erkek arkadaşım_ daki gibi öpüyorsun.”

Thor kendi nefeslerini düzenleyemeden ona baktığında Loki iç çekti, sonra Thor'u göğsünden itti, bir adım, iki adım, Loki şaşkınlıkla baka Thor'u bir daha itti ve Thor ayağı yatağın kenarına takılıp geri düşerken telaşlı bir ses çıkararak tutunacak bir şey aradı.

Neyse ki Loki vardı.

İkisi birden yatağa düştüklerinde Loki onun göğsünden başını kaldırdı ve gözlerinde şeytani bir parıltıyla Thor'un mavilerine baktı.

Sonra, yavaş hareketlerle doğruldu, bacaklarını Thor'un iki yanına yerleştirdi, ardından eğildi ve Thor'un dudağının kenarından başlayarak üst dudağında dilini gezdirdi.

Thor hızlı bir nefes aldığında Loki gülümsedi, bir an sonra dilinin gezdiği yeri öperek iki dudağının arasına aldı, sertçe emdi. Thor'un elinin saçlarına girdiğini duyumsadığında ise memnun bir ses çıkardı dudaklarını ıslak bir ses çıkararak onunkilerden çekti.

“Bu sana ne istediğim konusunda bir fikir vermiştir sanıyorum.”

Thor yanıt olarak onu çevirip bacaklarının arasına çıktığında Loki bacaklarını onun etrafına doladı, kalçalarını ona ittiğinde ağabeyinin çıkardığı sesi dudakları arasına hapsetti.

Thor'un dilinin onun dudaklarına bastırdığını hissettirdiğinde inledi, inlemesi Thor'un kalçalarının daha hızlı hareket etmesine sebep olduğunda Loki onun etrafına sardığı bacaklarını daha da sıktı, Thor'un dilinin etrafında dilini yavaşça gezdirdi, onu tattı ve bir an aklına Thor'un daha önce neyi tatmış olabileceği geldiğinde Loki, Thor'un dilini sertçe ısırdı.

Thor şaşkın bir ses çıkartarak geriledi. “Bu neydi şimdi? Dilimi koparacaktın!”

“Sif'i öptün!”

“Loki, yatağımdasın ve eski kız arkadaşımdan mı konuşmak istiyorsun?”

Loki birden öfkesini unuturken ona baktı. “Eski mi?”

“Eski.”

“Ne ara ayrıldın?”

Thor gülümsedi. “Yarın ilk işim onunla konuşmak olacak.”

“Daha ayrılmadınız. Öyleyse _eski_ değil.”

Thor gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Şimdi bunu mu konuşacağı- Loki? Ciddi misin?” Loki bacaklarını onun etrafından çözdü ve yana yuvarlanarak onun altından çıktı.

“Sen yeniden bekar olana kadar öpüşmek yok.”

Sarışın ağzı açık bir şekilde ona baktı. Ardından “İlla öpüşmemize gerek yok,”dediğinde bacaklarının arasına yediği tekme ile iki büklüm bir şekilde yatağa düştü.

 

*

“Ağladı mı?”

*

Loki evlat edinilmiş olduğunu öğrendiğinde 17 yaşındaydı.

Thor 18.

Anneleri onları karşılarına almıştı, onun gerçekten oğulları olduğunu anlatmıştı, Loki'yi nasıl sevdiğini, Odin'in de, hep seyahatte olmasına rağmen ikisini nasıl önemsediğini söylemişti.

Loki'nin biyolojik babası ölmeseydi asla söylemeyecekti. Cenazesine katılmaya hakkı olduğunu düşündüğünü söylemişti Frigga. Konuşmasının ortasında hıçkırıklara boğulmuştu, gerçek babasını ancak öldükten sonra öğrenmesine neden olduğu için, onun Laufey adlı bu adamı tanıma hakkını elinden aldığı için yalvararak af dilemişti.

Thor bütün bunları şaşkınlıkla izlemişti. Sonra kızgınlıkla. Annesine nasıl olduğunu sormuştu, neden ikisine de söylememişlerdi, neden Loki bu yaşa gelene kadar beklemişlerdi-

neden?

Frigga'nın cevaplandıramadığı tek soru buydu.

 

*

Loki bütün konuşma boyunca sessizdi.

Sessiz kaldıkça Frigga daha da ağlıyor, hıçkırıklarla bir şeyler söylemesini bekliyor, Loki ise hiç kıpırdamadan, sakin bir yüzle annesine bakıyordu.

Eğer her geçen saniye solan rengi, çenesindeki seğiren kas, dizlerinin üzerinde yumruk yaptığı bembeyaz kesilmiş elleri olmasaydı bütün bunların ona hiçbir tesiri olmadığını düşüneceklerdi.

Sonra Loki, hiçbir şey demeden ayağa kalktı, annesi ona seslense de duymadı, ağır adımlarla merdivenlere ilerledi.

Onun peşinden gitmeye çalışan Frigga'yı tuttu Thor. Kadının yaşlarla kaplı suratına baktı ve o anda annesine kızgınlıktan çok acıma ve şefkatle doldu. Frigga Loki'yi öz oğlu gibi seviyordu. “Anne,”dedi. “Bir kaç saatliğine gitsen iyi olacak-”

Yukarıdan cam kırılma sesleri geldiğinde Frigga irkildi, Thor onun dikkatini çekmek için kolunu daha da sıktı. “Hatta hemen şimdi. Bana güvenmelisin.”

Frigga bir an tereddüt etti, sonra başını salladı ve kapıya ilerlerken Thor onun kapıyı kapatmasını izledi, ondan sonra ağır bir şeyin düşerkenki gürültüsünü duyduğunda merdivenlerden yukarı fırladı.

*

Loki'yi çocukluğundan beri özenle biriktirdiği kitaplarının oluşturduğu yığının arasında oturmuş, onları parçalarken buldu. Odanın arkasındaki pencere kırılmıştı, Loki eline aldığı ilk kitapla yapmış olmalıydı bunu.

Thor onun yanına çökerken Loki'nin bileklerini yavaşça tuttu, kitabı elinden alırken Loki ona izin verdi.

“Her şey sahteymiş,”diye fısıldadı Loki. “Biz yabancıymışız.”

Thor onun bu sözleriyle ağlamak isterken Loki ayağa fırladı, masasının üzerinde Thor ile çektirdiği fotoğrafın çerçevesini eline aldı , bir an boş gözlerle iki gülümseyen gence bakarken ardından çerçeveyi karşı duvara fırlattı. “Hiç bir şeyinmişim.”

Duvardaki çerçeveleri yumruklamaya başladı, Thor ile bebekliklerinden beri çekildiği fotoğrafları, bir tanesinin camı parçalandığında eline battı, Loki ne acının ne de kanın farkında olarak çerçeveleri kırmaya, içindeki resimleri alarak kırmaya devam etti. “Hep yabancıymışız, Thor!”diye hıçkırıyordu, “Kardeşin değilmişim, bunca zaman _hiçbirşeyinmişim_ Thor. Hiçbir şeyinmişim!”

Loki hayatındaki en önemli şeyi kaybetmiş gibi görünüyordu. Thor da aynı acıyı hissederken kalktı, Loki'nin kanayan ellerini aldı, onun dokunuşuyla direnci kesilen Loki'yi yavaşça kendine çevirdi. “Loki,”dedi içi titreyerek. “Bana bak.”

Loki'nin ellerini kaldırdı, avucunun içini, bileklerini dünyanın en kırılgan varlığını öpüyormuş gibi yavaşça öptü, Loki titreyerek gözlaşları arasından onun öpücüklerini izlerken Thor fısıldadı. “Birbirimizin herşeyi olmamız için kardeş olmamıza gerek yok.”

Ardından Thor, kendi gözyaşlarının onun elinde yaptığı damlalara bakarken “Seni seviyorum,”dedi. Loki'nin nefesinin titrediğini duydu. Thor onun parmak uçlarını öpmeye başladı sonra. “Seni seviyorum, Seni seviyorum.” Her seferinde, her öpücükte fısıldıyordu Thor. “Seni seviyorum.”

Son öpücük ve son seni seviyorumdan sonra başını kaldırdı, Loki ona dünyadaki her şeyiymiş gibi baktığında Thor ona bir adım attı, kollarını Loki'nin etrafında sarıp kendine çektiğinde Loki onun omzuna yüzünü bastırarak ona sarıldı.

Daha sonra başını kaldırdı Loki, Thor'un şakaklarını, sevdiği adamın ikisi için döktüğü göz yaşlarını öperek fısıldadı. “Seni seviyorum.”

 

 

SON

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sylene Loki'nin marvel evreninde kızı bu arada, OC değil :) Bu da ilginç bir bilgi oldu hikayenin sonuna kadar gelebilmiş olanlara :D


End file.
